The popularity of video game streaming has increased rapidly in recent years. In some examples, video game players may capture video of their games and live stream the captured video to a number of viewers. In many cases, players may provide the captured video to a video streaming service, which may, in turn, broadcast the captured video to large numbers of viewers. A player that provides captured video to viewers may often be referred to as a streamer. With the rise of live streaming of video games, a new form of cheating and harassment, known as stream sniping, has become more common. Stream sniping may occur in instances when a streamer's live stream is being viewed by another competing player that is playing the same game as the streamer. The idea of stream sniping is that the competing player may watch and use the stream to obtain private game information about the streamer. The private game information may include information that the competing player would not otherwise normally have about the streamer (e.g., information that would not be provided by the game to the competing player). The private game information may include, for example, what server the streamer is playing on, how much health the streamer has, where the streamer is in the game world, an indication of the streamer's inventory, and the like. The competing player may then use the private game information to harass or cheat against the streamer.